


To The Bones

by Hephy



Series: To The End Of Days [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephy/pseuds/Hephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay goes for an unexpected swim in some freezing waters. Leave it to Liam to warm him up. He's got this. Yeah, it's smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, there doesn't seem to be much love for Shay/Liam yet. Here, I hope this helps. Takes place before the fallout between Shay and the Assassins. Title inspired by a line from Woodkid's song, Iron. The line is, "I'm frozen to the bones, I am... A solider on my own, I don't know the way."  
> Critiques/advice/comments welcome.

To The Bones

 

“Get him out of the water!” The trudge of Liam’s boots was enough to spur the crew, but his voice was what sent half a dozen men scrambling to assist Shay and half a dozen more to straighten their backs and look helpful.

Three men hauled Shay over the banister and onto the deck, where his legs buckled and he dropped to his knees.

Liam’s hand curled under Shay’s arm, close to his shoulder, and hauled him upright with little effort, “Do you have a _death wish_? I swear, you’re half crazy and half filled with folly. The combination is gonna get you killed one day if you keep it up.”

“S-ss-s’wua…”Shay panted and shivered, freezing from the icy water and exhausted from his long swim, “S’was an accident, L-Liam.”

“You can feed me your excuses later.”

Shay felt too stiff and miserable to verbally retaliate. Instead, he let Liam lead him toward his Captain’s quarters. His legs responded poorly and Liam accepted the lion’s share of his weight while barking orders to the crew. He nearly dragged Shay across the deck and into the cabin. Shay wondered if Liam even noticed his struggling to orientate his feet.

“Easy.” Liam adjusted Shay’s weight, turning him around and thrusting him against the wall near their trunk of clothing. He wasn’t trying to be rough, but he also didn’t want Shay to crumple to the floor because he couldn’t stand without support.

Shay coughed, hands finding purchase on the wooden boards as he leaned fully into the wall. His entire body ached from the cold; he felt like glass. Every little scrape ignited a painful burn or sharp sensation. He almost complained about the way Liam was quickly removing his gear and clothing, but he thought better of it. Liam was already sore with him, and he couldn’t blame him. Once his jacket had been tossed aside, Liam went to his knees and began removing the boots.

“You’ll have to stand on one leg. Ready?”

Shay swallowed, still a bit breathless, “Ya.” He leaned to one side, shoulder pressing into the wall, and was glad when the boot provided little resistance. Liam tipped it sole-up and dumped the water out.

“Now the other.”

Shay pressed his other side into the wall, this time setting a hand on Liam’s shoulder for added stability.

“Done.” Liam looked up a moment as his hands moved to unclasp the belt, seeing Shay’s eyes squeezed shut and his chest still heaving. Those trembling lips were bluish, standing stark against ashen skin. He didn’t flinch when one of Shay’s deathly cold hands slipped beneath his hood to wrap behind his neck where it was always warm. It was like pressing a frozen slab of metal to his neck, but the tiny sound of pleasure and surprise that escaped Shay’s lips made the action permissible. Had they been much later in pulling the Morrigan around to recover Shay, they may have been pulling a corpse from the ocean instead of a grown man’s delinquent hide.

Taking a deep breath, Liam let most of his irritation go in a sigh. He worked his fingers into the lip of Shay’s thick trousers and began working them lower. They refused to go easy until halfway down Shay’s thighs. After, they flopped around boney ankles in a wet heap of fabric.

Liam stood, the hand on his neck falling away, and removed the light garments that remained until Shay was naked before him. He was much smaller stripped of everything that made him look the part of an Assassin. The violent shivering hadn’t died any, but the panting had subsided.

“Is t-this the part w-where,” Shay took a steadying breath, “you scold me and s-s-say t-that… I should’ve listened?”

“No,” Liam guided him from the wall and pulled a large, dry cloak around him, “this is the part where we get rid of the chill. Let’s sit you down. I’ll get some candles lit.”

“Sitting will take f-forever to warm me up. Why dontcha just take these off,” he pulled at Liam’s gear, “and w-warm me up yourself, ya big cuddle-bear?”

Shay was joking, but a moment later he heard the clack of metal as Liam’s belt was undone one-handed. Holsters and pouches were stripped away and set aside. Next came the buttons, which were flicked through their buttonholes with practiced ease. Shay watched as Liam removed his heavy jacket and parted the thinner one beneath to reveal the white of his tunic.

“Just going to stand there?” The gruff mumble was a familiar comfort to Shay.

“No, I s’pose not.” Tense and achy, he leaned against the offered chest with minimal movement. It was Liam who guided his hands under the tunic to sprawl across bare skin.

“Ohhh, Ohhhhhhh _shite_. You’re so warm. It’s glorious.” Shay soaked in the heat as Liam huddled him closer. He moved his hands higher, seeking more warmth and allowing the previous areas to regain heat.

Liam snatched a dry tunic and toweled the water from Shay’s messy hair, “By all rights, I _should_ scold you, what with you being such an arse – scared the hell out of me. Probably knocked ten years off my life today.”

“I’ll make it up to you somehow. You have my word.”

“We’ll see.” Liam rubbed Shay’s arms and back, “Feeling any better?”

“Why, Liam, I’m in your arms - of course I’m feeling better.”

He pinched Shay’s backside.

Shay made a face but hid it in the curve of Liam’s neck. Being cold amplified pain. His fingers that came into contact with the heat of Liam’s body were so cold they burned. He routed them lower until they were tucked into the back of Liam’s pants. As he snuggled closer, he shut his eyes and let his mind calm. Liam’s hands skating over his skin became hypnotic, and as warmth seeped into him he drifted further away. The creak of the ship was a comfort, too, as the waves rocked the Morrigan.

It was a long while until Shay was warm enough for contentment. His mind and body had begun to slip into sleep, but Liam must have noticed because it was then that he finally spoke.

“You going to stand here all day holding my arse?”

“Mph,” Shay took a deep breath and yawned, “I don’t see why not. You’ve got a nice arse, Liam. It’d be a shame to let it alone too often. If it makes you feel better, mine is open for the holding if you want to get even.”

“Subtle, Shay, very subtle.”

Shay’s answer was a chuckle, which silenced in favor of broadening his smile as a palm took a solid handful of his backside. He turned his head, rubbing his nose into Liam’s neck.

“Don’t tell me you never think about it when we’re on deck sailing.”

“You think I’m going to answer that?”

“Worth a shot.” Shay gave a small grunt, “Careful with the goods. Don’t you know I’m fragile?”

Finally, Liam’s lips turned up at the edges, “Not a soul around will believe that rubbish.”

Shay’s retort was abolished before it emerged. Two of Liam’s fingers slipped between the curves of his backside.

“Nothing to say to that?” Liam braced his thigh between Shay’s legs, using his free arm to squeeze him closer as his fingers rubbed back and forth in one of the human body’s more intimate areas.

“Just wait for me to catch my breath. I wasn’t expecting you to be so forward after I so clearly upset you.”

“Bringing it up might not be your smartest endeavor.”

“You’re right, but I am sorry.” Shay’s hands lifted to cup the sides of Liam’s rugged face, fingers parting around his ears, “Really I am.”

“I know.”

“But you’re still a bit sore.”

“Yes.”

“Would you like me to try and kiss it better?”

That got a small huff of amusement from Liam, and the way he leaned in was permission enough. Shay tilted his head as Liam’s mouth covered his, lips full and wide and comforting. He gave a little exhale as their mouths meshed, a tiny sound of appreciation and pleasure rumbling in his throat. His hands scratched down the back of Liam’s neck and over his chest. He pushed into the kiss, instigating, but Liam’s hand fisted in his hair and held him at bay.

“You don’t get to lead. Not today.”

Shay swallowed but was smiling, “Fair enough. What will you have done with me?”

“I think I’ll keep you guessing.”

He shivered, breathing in the moment before he was kissed again. Liam’s kissing could undo him. He always wondered if it had been a talent that came natural to him, or if somewhere along the road he’d been given lessons. Maybe it was experience. Whatever the reason, the longer they kissed the dizzier he felt. His hands gripped the thickness of Liam’s biceps as he was held tighter and tighter. The thigh pressed into his erection and the kiss broke away.

“Sh’esus,” Liam slurred a bit, “you’re already hard as hell, Shay.”

Shay licked his lips, feeling a bit delirious, “It’s been a little rough the last few weeks, what with you being gone on one of Achilles’ run-arounds. Guess I’m just glad to have you back and didn’t know how else to express it.”

“You could try using words.”

“Make it easy for me, then. I see how it is.” He shifted, running his thumbs in little caresses over Liam’s arms, “Can we get rid of these damn rags you’re wearing?”

Liam pressed him backwards until they were at the desk. Shay sat on the surface without prompt, but was adjusted until the cloak was draped over the top and he was reclined on his elbows. His erection stood despite the chilly air, and his breath rose in a small ashen puff between them. Before him, Liam was smirking.

“Not so cold anymore?”

“I owe you my thanks.” He watched Liam undress, anticipation climbing as more and more skin came into view. Well-muscled and broad shouldered, Liam looked just as intimidating naked as he did clothed. He wasn’t surprised when Liam didn’t remove his boots or pants, but instead went for a small basin and filled it with freshwater. He took a rag and wetted it and began the process of wiping Shay clean.

“Ah, that’s cold.” He squirmed, “And that tickles.” He fell still as the rag was wetted, rung out, and wetted again. Settling, he admired Liam and all the little shifts of his muscles beneath skin. Liam pulled himself from his trousers and began cleaning himself. Shay noted the partial erection and reached over to help. He took the rag from Liam and cleansed him in much the same way he would himself. His hair was played with as he worked.

“I don’t know why you bother with this part. You hardly ever get dirty it seems.”

“Just because I don’t smell as often doesn’t mean it’s acceptable to skip bathing.”

“Ah, I s’pose you have a point.” Shay tossed the towel away and wrapped his hand around the half-hard erection. He stroked and rubbed the crown, but was guided away soon after.

“Enough of that.”

“I swear, you’re the only man I’ve ever met who turns down a little service.”

He pushed Shay onto his elbows again, “I’m more interested in other things.” Slapping Shay’s thigh had both legs spreading like a conditioned response.

“I follow ya.”

“Are you ready?”

“Took care of everything earlier. Right before you came back, actually. I’m ready.”

“Good.” Liam opened a bottle of oil and poured a small dollop onto Shay’s belly.

“That’s not funny.”

Liam sent him a smug smile, “You’ll be filthy soon enough.” He rolled his fingers in the oil and rubbed them together and against his thumb until they were coated. Pressing two pads against Shay’s entrance, he worked the oil around.

“Deep breath, Shay.”

Shay did as instructed and took a rejuvenating draw of air, eyes falling shut as his chest expanded.

“That’s it.” Liam pressed one finger into him, “You’ve gotten good at that. Any pain this time?”

“No.” Shay exhaled slow and easy, twitching around the intrusion as his erection pulsed.

“Another.”

With another breath the finger delved up to the last knuckle. Shay exhaled, a little shaky.

“Hurts?”

Shay shook his head, “It’s good.”

“You tell me if it hurts. Don’t do what you did last time.”

“I won’t.”

“Now easy.” Liam curled his finger, “ _Easy_.”

Shay jumped, stomach dipping, “I can’t _easy_ when you do that!” He hissed, shifting as he uttered a curse.

“And you’re sure this isn’t hurting?”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m sure. Keep going.”

“You’re making a big fuss for something that doesn’t hurt.”

“I’m fussing because you’re not giving me enough of what I _want_!”

Liam grimaced and curled his finger again, a little harder and faster. Shay reacted with a shout, falling to the desk and writhing. His legs bent, back arched, and he moaned another string of obscenities.

“Oh god,” Shay panted, “don’t stop. Don’t stop, Liam.”

Liam understood then, “You’re not in pain… you’re just…”

“Even that freezing plunge couldn’t undo this.”

“You have it bad.” Liam chuckled, pressing his finger against the bundle of nerves and massaging. The quivering it caused pleased him, and he wrapped his other hand around the powerfully hard erection and began stroking.

Shay’s hands clenched and relaxed near rhythmically in the cloak, his face tight and distressed as he fell into the pattern Liam provided.

The rhythm was interrupted, drawing a weak sound from Shay, who was disappointed in the break, as the finger withdrew.

“Patience. Take another breath.”

Two fingers worked their way into Shay as he exhaled. Liam rubbed his stomach and stroked him a few times.

“Just like that. Perfect. Spread your legs a little more. Good.” He began a slowly building pressure and pace.

Shay breathed, chest rising and falling as his heart pounded like a war drum. One leg found a place hooked over Liam’s shoulder, providing an anchor. The heat in his belly grew as Liam’s ministrations sped up. He felt the sensations swelling, swiftly approaching a peak.

“L-Liam,” Shay panted, “feels s’good. I’m so… close. I’m so close, Liam. Please…”

“I’m almost tempted to let you finish now. Sounding like that – it’s hard to refuse you. But…” Liam withdrew his fingers and pushed Shay further onto the desk, “we wouldn’t want to waste what you’ve roused.”

Shay emitted a half groan, half whine at being derailed, but he calmed as he was adjusted. He looked up as Liam climbed onto the desk over him and swallowed at the sight of the now full erection. It mirrored Liam’s physique, being intimidating, but Shay knew not to be afraid. He was in good hands. Some of the best.

“Lift your hips.”

Shay did as requested and the cloak was bunched beneath him as a makeshift pillow.

“Do you need a third or will breathing do it for you?”

“Breathing. I want to try it.”

“Alright,” Liam coated himself in oil, “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop. We can go slower if necessary.”

“Ya.” Shay reclined again and drew a deep, sobering breath. The way Liam held one of his legs, altering his position just _so_ , made an ideal angle easy to achieve. The head of Liam’s erection brushed against him, a type of announcement that mentally prepared him, and Shay exhaled.

It was snug and Liam proceeded with caution, sinking slow and steady into the slick heat. He controlled himself despite Shay’s slight squirming.

“Can’t sit still for more than a few moments. Do you need me to move a little faster so badly?”

Shay grunted, as though burdened, “ _Please_.”

Liam exhaled, smiling, and pulled out a little to thrust a bit deeper.

“ _Yes!_ ” Shay looked like he’d nearly come undone, “L-Liam… I just…”

He repeated the withdrawal and deepening thrust. Shay no longer had any recognizable words to express. Instead he wriggled and hissed and his erection leaked in response. Liam stopped there, prided in the way Shay struggled to gather enough wits to manage verbalizing an obscenity.

Liam began a series of shallow, flowing thrusts, “Not sure I’ve ever seen you hurting this badly for a roll.”

Shay snapped his hips up, forcefully impaling himself on Liam.

“Jesus, Shay!” Liam stopped, anchoring one of Shay’s hips to the desk to prevent further reckless behavior, “Are you trying to get hurt?”

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m ready.”

“You could have been hurt pulling a stunt like that. I’ve told you, you have to work up to that. Always start slow.”

Shay felt dizzy and needy, “I just… I like it when it’s a little rough. I like… some pain.”

Liam almost snorted, “Then tell me that. Alright? We can be a little rough but still be safe about it.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to try. You’re always naddering on about being careful. Thought for sure you’d think me daft for liking it.”

“It’s more common than people think.” Liam made his point when he scratched firm and slow from Shay’s collar to his stomach earning a gentle hiss of pleasure.

“It makes me feel a little better to hear that.”

Liam leaned down, dropping onto his elbows and nudging Shay’s chin with his cheek and nose, “I want you to sit still while I do this. If you don’t and try what you just did, you could tear something. Understand?”

Shay nodded, biting his lip and lifting his legs around Liam’s sides.

“Alright, now take one more deep breath.” Liam listened to the long draw of air, felt their chests touch as Shay’s expanded, and waited two seconds into the exhale before he curved his hips and penetrated as deeply as he could. He wasn’t quite hilted.

Shay’s breathe caught and after a moment a wheeze escaped.

“You alright?” The shivering breath and nails digging into his shoulder could have meant a few things, “Shay?”

“Yes. I’m,” he breathed, “yes.”

“Is it too much?”

“No, it’s… perfect.”

Liam rocked a little, rotating his hips and moving one hand to the juncture of Shay’s hip and leg, “Comfortable like this?”

“Very. You’re brushing inside just right. If you-“ Shay’s voice cut to a surprised shout as Liam quickly pulled out and thrust in, “like that. Oh god, just like that.”

Liam emitted an almost inaudible groan-exhale of pleasure as he grit his teeth, “You clench so tightly.” He relaxed the curl of his hips and stomach, drawing nearly completely out of Shay, and with a powerful snap sheathed himself. Nails raised welts over his shoulders as Shay panted open-mouthed. Liam regarded him with fond eyes, enjoying how worked up he had become in his absence. It was worth the months apart, at least this once.

Pressing his fingers into Shay’s hip, he held him in place as he began long, probing thrusts. He worked into a medium pace but punctuated the peak of each plunge with a sharp jab.

“You’re driving me crazy.”

Liam smiled lopsidedly, chuckling, “Some would say that’s good.”

“It is, but it’s also frustrating.”

“You want it faster? Like this?” Liam began increasing his pace.

“H-harder.”

He granted it, working into a fierce, driving pace as he held Shay in place. The ship creaked as it dipped to the side with a gust of wind. It worked in Liam’s favor and he began hammering into Shay.

“ _Shit_.” Shay cursed, “H-harder.” He moaned, turning his face into Liam’s neck as his arms wrapped under and over his shoulders. Keeping quiet was becoming a problem as Liam’s angle adjusted little by little, glancing over his prostate a little firmer.

Liam shifted the angle of his hips once more and dedicated it to memory as Shay’s body attempted to buck in an uncontrolled response. He continued, undeterred by the half-shout in his ear. Placing his hand over Shay’s mouth to quiet his moaning and yelling only seemed to work him up further.

“Easy, Shay, lest the entire crew know what we do in here.” He was beginning to sound a little breathless himself, but he wasn’t near enough to finish. The harsh breathing and moaning-whimpers coming from Shay were a treat, however, and it was a shame he couldn’t let the man scream himself into an orgasm.

Once Shay had some semblance of control over his vocals he relinquished his makeshift muzzle. It was near immediate that Shay turned his lips against his ear, voice breathy and shaky.

“L-Liam,” he sounded desperate, “Oh god, _Liam_. I’m not gonna last.”

He wasn’t even touching Shay’s erection, and from the sounds of things he wouldn’t have to. That was more than enough to encourage him, and he took on shorter, harder thrusts. Shay turned into his neck again, but this time bit down halfway through a moan. It was hard, Liam felt his skin split, and with a fierce sound he took the pain and let his thrusting turn savage.

Shay’s vocals died in a silent scream as his nails raked over Liam’s spine. Pushed over the edge, his vision turned blistering white, his stomach dipping and contracting, and his balls tightened as he spilled. He seized when Liam’s thrusting struck his prostate again, legs shaking. He couldn’t take the assault anymore as he curled upward like a child snuggling into its mother for protection. He heard himself half sob, half moan. Cradling the back of his head was Liam’s hand. They slipped apart and he was pulled into an embrace.

Shay stiffened and relaxed against Liam’s chest, feeling the rush of semen drizzle down his shaft in another stream. His legs began to uncurl, only to stiffen again as another wave overtook him and surged a little more substance from the tip of his erection. He panted and hissed as a shudder rippled up his spine.

Coming off the immediate intensity, he felt the sting of tears on his cheeks and wanted to wipe them away before…

Liam was already doing it for him. He felt embarrassed, but there was that wide-mouthed, tender smile greeting him.

“You needed that. You going to be alright to walk in a bit?”

Shay sniffled but nodded, shifting as he spoke, “What about you? Ah- _ahh_!” He almost tipped over, mouth hanging open, but Liam steadied him. His stomach caved in as his waning erection twitched and shot a weak string of cum.

Liam was chuckling as he helped Shay descend carefully to the top of the desk, “Easy there. Looks like you’re not done yet.”

Shay’s panting worsened momentarily, his hands fisting in his hair as yet another bolt of pleasure began to subside, “What the hell was that?”

“You’re over stimulated. All that squirming you do triggered it. Never had that before?”

“ _No_!”

“Most people don’t.” Liam stroked the inside of Shay’s thigh, “Be a shame to waste it. Let me show you what else happens.” Liam twisted two fingers up and into Shay.

“Ah!” Shay jumped, “L-Liam!”

“See there?” He gentled his touch, “So good as to be unbearable? That’s exactly what we want. Turn a bit.” Withdrawing his fingers, he assisted Shay in rolling over, but halted the motion once he was on his side.

“Now only turn your upper body. Keep your hips like this, as much as you can.”

“I don’t understand.” Shay moaned softly as he was maneuvered.

“Just like this.” Liam steered Shay’s face downward, “So your chest is almost touching the desk. Does this stretch hurt?”

“No.”

“Good. Now push this leg forward a little so it’s offset. That’s it. Now keep relaxed. Breath even.” Liam settled behind him, holding his hip and stroking over the prominent bone with his thumb.

Shay inhaled as the hand left his hip, knowing what was next, and exhaled gradually as he was filled.

Liam pressed his forehead to Shay’s back as he curled his hips to fit himself, nice and snug, inside once more. He emitted a sighing grunt, bracing a hand at the expanse of skin that sloped from hip into thigh.

“You’re tighter like this. Didn’t think it was possible.” Chuckling, he drew nearly out and slowly pressed in.

Shay hissed as his body tried to pull away. Liam held his hips where he needed them and repeated the motion. The sliding generated a full bodied quivering on Shay’s part as he reached up and back to press at Liam’s shoulder.

“Oh, god, Liam – it’s too much. I don’t know if I can… if I can take more.”

“You can.” Liam delved a little deeper, thrust a little faster, and nipped the skin of Shay’s back.

Shay twitched with each jabbing thrust as his vocals regrouped and began building.

“ _Shhhh_. The crew will hear you. It’s a pity, because you drive me crazy when you make those sounds.”

Shay swallowed and loosed a groan torn between frustration and pleasure.

Liam rocked his hips in quick, short thrusts, “Do you want me to stop… Shay?”

Shay curled against the desk as best he could, hand gripping the edge of the wooden top and turning his knuckles white.

Liam stilled, “Shay, if you want me to stop just say so and I will. If this isn’t what you want we don’t have to do it.”

Shay shook his head, “K-keep going.”

“You sure?”

“I want this.”

Liam rubbed his nose against the line of Shay’s spine, “Stop me at any time. Remember, you’re in control.”

Shay nodded as he felt the slick glide of Liam nearly slipping from him. Liam’s arm, thick and all bone and muscle, wrapped under him for support. Their bodies fit together as he was filled again. His mouth opened and a wary, shaky sound stumbled forth.

“Easy. Try and stay relaxed.”

Shay panted, his entire body quivering as another withdrawal and thrust followed the first. The initial bolt of pleasure made him jump. It happened again as Liam snapped his hips against him and began a firm, rocking pace.

Gritting his teeth, Shay tried to still his body’s reactions to the lancing sensations. Liam’s pace accelerated, building to a barrage of what was becoming too much to bite down.

“Shit, Liam, shit, shit _shit_ – _fuck_!” A hand clamped over his mouth and he was eternally thankful for it as he dissolved into muffled and choked moans and stuttering whimpers. His legs were pinned by Liam’s, otherwise he would have wriggled away despite how much he wanted to remain still.

“You’re doing so good.” Liam’s voice was gruff against his ear, breath hot and damp. His head was pressed hard against Liam’s shoulder. His breathing was loud through his nose, veins in his neck protruding as his blood roared. The thrusting became erratic, Liam’s fingers dug into his hip.

Shay found a distraction in the way Liam bared his teeth and grunted, thrusts faltering as his finish slammed into him. The hiss of completion, followed by breathy panting and weakening thrusts, wound its way into his memory. The hand fell from his mouth and their bodies grew lax against the desk. Liam brushed his nose against Shay’s back and kissed his cool damp skin. It was a short while of recovery later that Liam shifted his weight onto a forearm to lean over him.

“You’re alright?” Liam wiped the droplets from the corners of Shay’s eyes.

“As much as anyone can be after all that.” It garnered a chuckle.

“Wise assessment.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you let go like that.” Shay reached up to hook his hand over the base of Liam’s skull, “You’re usually silent.”

“Yeah, well, special circumstances.” He skimmed his eyes up and down the length of their bodies, “We’re a mess.”

“Doesn’t that just mean we did things the right way?”

Liam climbed off the desk and reached for the basin and wiped himself off, “That’s one way of looking at it.”

Shay rolled onto his back and groaned, “Ah, I think I might feel this in the morning.”

Liam offered his hand and assisted him upright, “Easy. Don’t stand yet.”

“Ugh, didn’t plan on it. Hold me?”

“Once you’re clean. You really did a number on yourself.” He balanced Shay and began wiping away the mess with a damp cloth.

“I had help.”

Liam’s mouth found his and delivered a kiss that warmed him, “That you did.”

“Get back here.” Shay leaned forward, near demanding another kiss as he rubbed his nose against Liam’s.

Chuckling, Liam enabled the dawdling as he threaded his fingers through the disheveled crop of hair. He tilted Shay’s head and sealed their lips for a moment and let the brief separation that followed raise impatience and anticipation before he initiated a firmer kiss. His fingers tightened their hold and he led the dance until he had Shay open-mouthed and panting.

“Aren’t you tired out yet? After your dip in the ocean and… _this_ , I’d think you’d be ready for at least a nap.”

Shay smiled, “I missed you, Liam. It doesn’t matter how tired I am.”

Liam joined their foreheads, “If you wanted my attention in privacy there are easier ways to get it. Such as asking.”

“Mm. Then will you join me on the floor of the cabin tonight?”

“Next to you, all night long?”

“Just like we used to.”

Liam’s mouth tugged up at the sides, “I’m accommodating to this.”

“Good. Now will you kiss me again?”

Liam tilted his head and leaned in. Shay savored the skilled technique and playful tendencies of Liam’s kisses. They were prolonged and decadent; Liam could kiss for what felt like an eternity.

The door flew open and a figure appeared over the threshold, “Captai-” The exclamation died in a squeak.

Shay and Liam turned to the young crewman standing in the doorway frozen. His wide eyes and reddening cheeks caught Liam’s eye.

A brisk wind caused Shay to shiver, “It’s cold out. Close the door, man.”

The door closed.

Liam shook his head, “He’s one of the new kids. Barely nineteen. Name is Thomas.”

“Well he got quite the welcome aboard, didn’t he?”

“Bit of an understatement.”

“Do we need to worry about this?”

Liam grunted, “I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Try not to scare him with your polar bear stature.”

“Very funny.” He slapped Shay’s thigh, “Get cleaned up and I’ll be back to join you on the floor.”

“Don’t be too long.”

Smirking, Liam began pulling on his clothing, “Wouldn’t dream of keeping you waiting.”

 

2.5.2015


End file.
